


September First

by nothingeverlost



Series: Elaborate Lives [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of returning to Hogwarts always brings changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belle, 1989

There was a seat empty at the professor’s table. Belle stayed at the feast long enough to say hello to her friends and to eat a plate of food; long enough that no one would find it odd when she left. At least no more odd than usual.

"Professor?" She tried the library first, but Madame Pince was the only presence there and she only received a vague nod in acknowledgement. It was more than most people could hope for - or wanted. The Dark Art’s classroom was the only other place she dared try; she certainly wasn’t going to venture into the faculty wing uninvited, and after dark she didn’t dare wander the grounds. Professor Rumpelstiltskin, though, spent more time in his office or library than anyplace else.

"Lost, are we dearie?" The voice from within the inner office told her that she’s found him. His rapid blinking as she stood in the doorway told her he had not paid enough attention to know who called out his name. "Belle. Ms. French."

"I brought you a pumpkin pasty. You missed the feast." She held the treat out to him; last year she had noticed that he favored them when given a choice of treats.

"Yes, well I… there are things…" He gestured towards his desk, but when she took a step closer the papers vanished. "Not trying to get a head start on lessons, are you?"

"Those weren’t lesson books, Professor. Those aren’t even books that are allowed in the library. Dark spells…"

"It’s not what you think." When he tried to turn away she put a hand on his arm.

"I think some people are already fighting this war that’s coming, and you’re one of them," she said softly.

"Nonsense," he protested, but he would not look her in the eye.

"Be safe, Professor." The fact that everyone else in the school was down in the hall, as well as the three months since she’d seen him, lent her courage. She pressed her lips to his cheek.


	2. Aurora, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora's first year

All the first years were in their dorm, making decisions that would affect their sleeping arrangements for the next year. Aurora didn’t care where she slept; every bed would be alien to her. Sometimes it felt like every bed was strange since she was six years old.

"What are you doing all alone, ‘Rora?" She was good at finding quiet places to hide; Philip was ever better at finding her.

"Do you think the hat sorted me into the right place?" There was no one else in the world she would dare to ask.

"Are you kidding me? I knew this is where you’d be, even before we got on the train. You’re the bravest person I know." 

"I’m not braver than Mulan." She’d heard stories about the girl, during Christmas vacation and all summer. Philip was allowed to have as many friends as he wanted, but something about Mulan stories made her jealous when nothing else did.

"There’s different kinds of brave, ‘Rora. Different kinds of heroes." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer. "I saw you learn to smile again after the war. I think that’s about as brave as it gets."


	3. Archie, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Three Brooksticks

"Looking forward to the feast tonight, Professor?" Archie, absorbed in the book he’d been reading, almost fell off his chair in surprise. _She_ hadn’t been in the Three Broomsticks when he arrived. He never knew if that was a disappoint or a relief.

Now it was just confusing.

"Yes, of course," he answered, though he barely remembered her question.

"Days like this I almost miss it. Even if every year was so much like the one before there was something special and new about the first night. Something exciting." With a wave of her wand Ruby’s hair was pulled back in a neat updo that almost hid the red streaks, and her robes were replaced with the same ones that all of the other employees wore.

"If sure your night are exci…" Archie blushed and fumbled when it occurred to him just what he’d almost said. Or implied. At least he stopped himself before mentioning her last year at Hogwarts and the very terrible kind of excitement.

"One of these days, Professor…" She shook her head, leaving him alone, not understanding what she meant. He needed to talk to Whale about checking his hearing; he was half certain that she’d said something about herself, him, and an exciting night.


	4. Maleficent, 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was beginning again

She didn’t need to look at a calendar to know what day it was; it wasn’t any special knowledge, but the bustle down below that reminded her. Everyone was getting ready for the new year. In a few hours the train would arrive and the students would flood the castle. There would be precious little peace after then, even in her tower.

"I hope you’ll be joining is at the feast." The Headmaster did not bother to announce himself. He understood that it was unnecessary.

"Hoping I might be able to tell you more if I’m in their midst, Albus? Perhaps if I touch them all…" She rolled her eyes, hand hovering over her crystal ball. The cloud within were growing darker.

"Hoping you might have a pleasant meal among those that would like to see you more often." His hand brushed against hers only for a moment; she did not handle touch very well. When he withdrew, however, there was an assortment of Fizzing Whizbees on the table.

Her favorite.

"Perhaps," was her only promise.

"A wise muggle philosopher once said ‘But I know, somehow, that only when it is dark enough, can you see the stars.’" He was gone as quickly as he’d come, leaving Maleficent with her dark clouds and darker thoughts.

"Even the stars are in hiding."


	5. Graham, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham's Fifth year

There was no such thing as un unoccupied train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, but Graham found a small corner that might have been a closet once. It was September first and magic restrictions were lifted, so he could use his wand to make a few modifications, most importantly adding a window. He didn’t do well in places without windows.

"I’ve been looking for you everywhere." He was half asleep, and smelled the change in the air before he registered that she had spoken. He should have known that Emma would find him.  
"Snack cart should be coming around soon; don’t want to miss that by not being in your seat." He was careful to keep his face turned away from her. It didn’t work; unsurprising Emma plopped down next to him.

"My dad filled my trunk with snacks before I left, and snuck in more at the station. I let him think I didn’t notice so I could tell him how much I liked the surprise in my first letter." Graham tried to remember the last time someone had touched him, but he couldn’t think of anyone since the good-bye hug Emma herself had given him in June. It made it harder to find a way to get her to leave. "I thought we were going to sit together today?"

"Headache," Graham lied. Maybe if he closed his eyes she’d take the hint.

"Mum always says that a little goldenrod…" When he felt her hand on his forehead Graham froze, preparing himself for the inevitable. It came with a gasp. "Merlin’s kneebone, what happened?" 

"Ferrel cat I was trying to calm down." Once again Graham lied. The year was off to a bad start, if this was what it was going to be like. Why did the damn full moon have to be the day before he left for school?

"No wonder you have a headache." Her fingers barely ghosted over the clawmarks that hadn’t come from any kind of cat. Stress made full moon nights worse, and he’d been both dreading and looking forward to returning to school. "Do you want me to leave?"

"You don’t have to." After all, there wasn’t anything else she could see, not this time. He just hoped she wouldn’t figure out what was happening. It would hurt to lose her friendship.


End file.
